


A Queen Men Do Not Know

by LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drarry?, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Should i keep writing this, Slytherin Queen, possibly, slytherin bashing, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding/pseuds/LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding
Summary: Hidden away in Denmark was a girl. A baby, then a girl, now a teenager; but always she was a Queen. Passed around like she was some rag doll, this Queen dreamed of nothing more then her throne back home. She would be ready when the time came to take it back from the Ministry of Magic.Now, hidden in plain sight the girl tried not to be distracted from her studies. But it was impossible to not get lost in Cedric Diggory’s eyes.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, i love the show Reign and I’ve recently entered the Harry Potter fandom. And i kept having the idea of what if there was a royal family instead of the Ministry? And i decided to write something for it while at work. I hope y’all enjoy.

The King laid in his bed surrounded by healers, his wife, and his hand.

“It won’t be long, Monica.” He spoke.

His wife left out a sob as she clenched her husband’s hand. “Avery,” she choked out.

With all the strength the King could muster, he brought his other hand over to cover his wife’s hand. “Enough of that, now.” He smiled at his wife, before turning to a knight at the door. “Go get my daughter, will you?”

The knight turned to leave, and he turned to his wife again. “You must not cry my dear, the healers have done everything they can. It is time to face the sun, Monica.” He reached up to cup his wife’s face. “My beautiful Monica. So smart, and so strong. It was such an honor of mine to have you as my Queen.” He smiled. “And I have so much faith in you for when I leave.”

“I don’t know how to do this without you,” She sobbed.

The King smiles sadly, trying to maintain his strength. “After I die, Lilith will be crowned Queen, and you as acting Queen Mother will be in charge of this country until she completes her education at Hogwarts. It is important that you keep Amos in your court, he will help you through the politics.”

“Your highness,” Amos Diggory spoke up. “Would you like to see your daughter? It is still her birthday.”

“Yes, thank you.” He let out a painful sigh.

Amos nodded at a knight, and a second later a house elf carrying the year old infant walked in. The house elf walked to the king’s bedside and placed the Princess on the bed. Princess Lilith crawled up to the King’s side and laid her head down on his chest.

“Leave her be,” the King told the healer when she went to remove his daughter. “She can’t do any worse damage then what I already have.”

“Yes, your highness.” The healer addressed him.

The King craned his hand around to look at his daughter. “I already had you a gift, but I’m afraid I’ve got a different gift now. An entire country, my dear. Our family’s crown, our legacy.”

Monica let sobs wracked her body and she crawled in the King’s bed also.

The royal family laid like that for a while, with the knight, the hand of the King and the healers standing around, before the King whispered his last words.

“I love you all.”

His wife sobbed on before she noticed his chest was no longer and moving, and her head snapped up to his. “Avery?”

“Your highness,” a healer muttered. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“No-no-no.” She choked out. “Please, no I beg of you!”

The Knight turned and opened the door and called out, “The King is dead! Long Live the King!”

**♛♛♛**

“Is this really necessary?” Monica asked, playing with her necklace.

The Queen Mother and Amos Diggory stood near the window of her bedroom as a house elf dressed the Queen in a dress. The house elves had spent all last night making a small dress for the infant's coronation today.

“It won’t be a proper coronation today, it’s mostly just a formality to name her as our Queen and you as her regent.” Amos answered. “This will be a symbol for her people. It’s showing that even though the death eaters fatally injured the king, the Daygon family isn't backing down.”

Monica nodded as she looked over at the bed and watched as her daughter got distracted by the beads on her dress.

A knock at the door sounded twice and Amos looked at her. “It is time.”

Amos walked over to the house elf and dismissed her, and picked up the baby. “Are you ready?”

“Do I have a choice?” Monica sounded, taking her baby and walking to the bedroom door.

Amos smiled sadly and opened the door.

When Monica walked out the door she was greeted by four knights, each of which carried a flag. Monica bowed her head and when two of the four knights started to walk she quickly fell into step behind them. Behind her followed Amos Diggory, and after him the other set of nights followed.

Once they reached the grand room, Monica was shocked at how many people showed up. It was after all, not even a proper coronation. There wasn’t even a transfer of power.

Recovering from her shock quickly, she followed the red carpet laid out in the middle of the room to the steps of the platform. As she came to a stop, Amos Diggory continued walking up the steps of the platform and turned around to face the people while standing in front of Monica.

“As the late King Avery Daygon’s hand, I welcome the new Queen’s rule.” He speaks. Remus Lupin steps forward with the royal family locket placed carefully on a pillow. Amos Diggory carefully removes the locket and wraps the locket around the Queen’s neck carefully. “May this locket protect you, and you protect us. Long live the Queen.”

“Love live the Queen!” The crowd repeats.

“And until she should finish her education I name her mother, Monica Ellison Daygon by marriage, as the Queen Reagent.” This time Andromeda Tonks steps forward with a pillow that holds a single ring. Diggory silently takes the ring. “I ask that while you wear the ring of the Daygon family that you have nothing but strength to lead her people, compassion for her people, and you seek the justice her people deserve. All in the name of Queen Lilith Daygon.”

Monica nodded and held out her hand and allowed Diggory to slide the ring on her finger. Once the ring was secure on her finger. “I give you Queen Lilith and the Queen Regent!” He announced.

♛♛♛

“Are you sure you want to do this?” A voice asked from outside Lilith’s quarters.

It was Molly Weasley. After the coronation Moncia named Amos Diggory hand of the Queen, and he brought the Order into her court. Her husband had been in good standing with them, and were friends with them during their years at Hogwarts but she never really socialized with them. That had changed in the last year as Molly Weasley and Lily Potter befriended Monica and they all helped each other with being parents and warriors in the middle of a war. 

“I don’t want to.” Monica replied looking down at her daughter. “But it’s what’s best.”

Molly nodded silently as she reached down and ran her finger along the side of Lilith’s face. “I could never do what you’re about to do. It’s funny, most days I just want a break from the kids, but if one of them ever did leave me alone I’d definitely lose my mind.”

Monica nodded and held back her tears. “I’d give anything to go with her. But I have an entire country to lead in her steed.”

“I’m sure she’ll be back in no time.” Molly laid a hand on her shoulder.

A sob made it way out of the Queen’s mouth. “It doesn’t make it easier.”

“I’m sorry dear,” Molly turned Monica to hug her.

“Monica, Molly.” Amos Diggory said as he walked in the room. “I’m sorry, but it’s time.”

Monica sobbed harder into Molly’s shoulder as Amos walked further into the room.

“It won’t be for long.” He tried reassuring. “Once the war is over, she will return and all of our kids will be wreaking havoc in this very castle.”

Monica pulled away and wiped her nose with her dress sleeve before picking up her sleeping two year old. A small kiss was placed on Lilith’s lips and she closed her eyes as more tears quickly shed. Pulling every ounce of strength she had, she handed the sleeping toddler over to Diggory. Once she was settled in his arms, she reached over to fix the Daygon’s family locket she had dressed Lilith in.

“Goodbye, my princess.”

And Amos made his way out of the room, quickly as if that would be easier for the mother. Behind him, he could hear Monica collapse and Molly rush to console her. Lily passed him a second later, no doubt to do that same as Molly.

When he reached the dead end of a hallway a portrait swung open, and Amos quickly entered the secret passway the portrait revealed. Following it to the end, it led out to a spot in the gardens where he was met with the sight of Sirius Black and his flying bike.

“Is she asleep?” He asked placing the finishing touches on his side cart.

“Yes, the house elves gave her a sleeping draught, she should sleep the entire way.” Amos said, placing Lilith in the makeshift bed Sirius had attempted. “I hate to rush you, but we have little time.”

“Of course.” He nobbed and jumped on his bike and took off into the night.

♛♛♛

Amos Diggory watched in silence as he disappeared with the young Queen. His family had watched the Daygon family rise to power all the moons ago. His ancestor had been the very first Hand of the King, and while not every Diggory was named as such, they were all loyal to the crown. And while he was unaware that night, he had watched the disappearance of the most important magical bloodline in all of Great Britain.

It wasn’t till three months later did he become aware of that fact. As he raced down the castle halls and bodies of those who supported the crown lined the halls. He didn’t stop to remember the faces of the people, he was only focused on finding Monica.

He had been the one to introduce Avery to her. She was a Hufflepuff like him, but far more kind and navïe than him; and Avery was only a prince when they met. Going against everything the pureblood lords were yelling at him. But Avery, in all his Gryffindor glory, had married a muggleborn Hufflepuff and made her the Queen.

He didn’t know if he was ready to see her dead, if you could deal with the underlining shame that he hadn’t served his former king and friend and prevented her death.

But life doesn’t wait till you are ready, and when Diggory barged into her quarters he was greeted with her lifeless body. He had felt shameful then.

And two weeks later when young Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, he had planned on sending Sirius Black for Queen Lilith, but he was arrested and sent to Azkaban before he could say where she was. And then the Ministry had a rise to power and silenced him.

Amos Diggory had felt such shame, that he turned to put all of his extra time into his son and tried to never think about Queen Lilith. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t out there, or hidden in plain sight before his son’s eyes.


	2. Chapter One

“Is Queen Lilith ready for her bath?” A house elf asked the young Queen.

The sixteen year old smiled at her being addressed with her title. Not many knew the truth of her blood, and it was rare when people addressed her properly. The sense of power she always got from it always managed to make her smile.

“I am,” She glanced at the house elf. “I’ll be in shortly.”

The house elf vanished into the air with a single crack at the command of the queen.

A second later, a knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.” The Queen answered.

One of the knights swore to protect her entered the room, followed by a blonde sixteen year old female. “Your majesty, Lady Ava requests your company.”

“Granted. You may leave.” She ordered the knight, who then turned to leave with a bow.

Lady Ava smiled at her Queen, and happily skips to seat herself on Queen Lilith’s bed. “How’s packing coming?”

“Dreadful, I can’t seem to finish.” She answered looking at her clothes spread across her bed waiting to be packed in her trunk, along with the school supplies. 

“It’s only for a couple months, Lilith.” Ava offers. “Then you’ll be back here and we can spend our days in the snow drinking hot chocolate. And don’t forget the King and Queen’s christmas party.”

“Oh yes, hiding my status and pretending to be the King’s bastard child. And watching people flirt with my future husband, such fun.” The Queen says sarcastically.

“You have no feeling toward Grant,” Lady Ava laughed. “And besides, I remember a time when you once begged the Queen to send you to your precious Hogwarts.”

Queen Lilith smiled at the memory of receiving her Hogwarts letter. But her smile instantly vanished when she remembered all the times her fellow students and professors were prejudiced against her for either being ‘muggleborn’ or slytherin. “That was before I realized how biased that school is.” A huff of air left her lips as she felt her insides start to boil. “I mean, it is as if they think every Slytherin is going to serve Voldermort. Like the second I was sorted into Slytherin everyone deemed me unsavable. And because everyone thinks I’m some muggle-born, I have no friends inside my own house.” I scoff. “I’m a Queen! I have Daygon blood inside me! And everyone just acts like I’m some silly little girl! Merlin! I would give nothing more than to stay here with you, Willow and Iris.”

“Now, you can’t mean that at all.” Ava reaches up to brush her Queen’s hair back. “You are so close to what you've always wanted. And you may be lonely right now, but in two years time we will be back in your home.”

“Our home.” She returned, grabbing her lady’s hand. “My home will always have a place for you, and Iris and Willow.”

A cracking sound alerted the two teens to the appearance of the house elf. “Nipny has prepared Queen Lilith’s bath. Is Queen Lilith ready for Nipny to bath her?”

“That will not be necessary tonight Nipny,” Ava stood. “I will be giving the Queen her bath tonight.”

Looking at Ava once to make sure, Queen Lilith turned to Nipny and nodded her head. “Very well, finish packing for me.”

Queen Lilith followed Ava into her bathroom. The walls were steaming from the heat of her bath. Working silently, Ava made quick work of her Queen’s garments. Once she was completely naked, she settled in her bath while Ava started to work with cleaning Lilith’s hair.

“I wish you could come to Hogwarts with me.” The Queen spoke, not liking the silence.

“I do too,” Ava smiles. “Your letters used to make me want to owl myself to you. You always used to describe the castle in such detail, and everything that it did, that it just doesn’t seem real. And the drama you used to tell me about! Oh! It made me feel as though I never left court!”

“Used too?” The Queen echoed, catching on to Ava’s wording.

“Yes, now all you write about is how much you miss us. And about how much you wish to change. It’s all quite dreadful.” She scrubs at her scalp. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you miss me. But I wish you would find some sort of happiness there.”

She hummed. “Maybe this term I shall try and find new secrets the school hides. To write about to you.”

“Please do. Oh! And write about all the juicy gossip you get. There isn’t any at the convent, unless you count Iris and her encounters with the nuns.” She says.

“Now, I don’t know if I can do that. Nobody ever tells me anything.”

“They don’t have to tell you!” She exclaims. “Gossip could happen in the open! Like the boys who always play jokes on everyone! And you are a Daygon! You should start putting those special skills of yours to good use!”

“And ‘good use’ is spying so you can get your gossip?”

“Yes!” She laughs. “Unless you would like for one of our ladies to throw herself from the towers because she was so bored. Oh! And do get in good with the Diggory boy, we will need his family's support when we move for your crown.”

“Is it really my crown though?” She asked after a pause. “I think we might be fighting for a lost cause here.”

“Of course it’s your crown.” Ava softly says.

“It’s just, what if everyone is right? What if Slytherins only bring darkness?” Queen Lilith asked.

“They aren’t right and you know that! They only fear Slytherins because your ambition exceeds theirs. You are the most powerful witch in all of Great Britain, you just need to see that in yourself.”

The Queen felt her eyes fill with tears and she turned my head away, not wanting to be seen as weak. “We’ll see.”

Ava nods silently, and Queen Lilith stands up, now done with her bath. Ava dries her off, and dresses her Queen in the night grown and they both walk back into Lilith’s room. The trunk is seated in the corner, now fully packed.

“You need to get some sleep now,” Ava says and pulls back the cover, allowing Lilith to slide into bed, and she tucks her friend in. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

It wasn’t long till sleep overtook the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me if you think I should keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue writing this?


End file.
